Algebrawn
"Hey yeah guys, uh, I've got tickets + gunshow = you + going...solve for uh, you and...tickets?" - Algebrawn Douchebag What do you get when you take a musclehead and have him accidentally get showered with DARK rays through an algebra book? A douchebag that knows some mid-level math. He really is a douchebag. Every time he goes out he wears a math shirt with the collar popped and hits on every single lady he sees. In fact even Nitro Dog is irritated with him, because he tries hanging with that cool dog to mistakenly increase his chances of getting laid that night. Tangle with Tasty As with every other villain who accidentally gets its super powers , Algebrawn is no different. One day Dr Tasty was traversing via Dimension Door Rip through the DARK dimension while battling a Steakasaurus. Algebrawn was getting his pump on at the local Weightza Hut instead of going to school, when the Tasty Doctor came bursting through a fresh rip, pummeling on the delicious dinosaur with his meat tenderizer. Extra-dimensional rays bounced off of Algebrawn's pre-algebra text book and in through his shades, which he was still wearing despite him being indoors. The shades focused the radiation through his eyes into his brain and he was infused with all of the knowledge of Algebra. He didn't realize it at first, because he was busy taking a selfie, but when he went home he was able to finish his math homework without having to remind himself and without having to physically coerce his scrawny roommate into doing it for him. The following day he went back to the gym and found Dr Tasty still munching on the, now cooked, meaty dinosaur. He asked him "Dude, have you seen my other pair of shades I wear on my shirt?" and Dr Tasty was nonplussed, for the gym rat interrupted his dinner feast. Dr Tasty stood up and limply flicked at the guy, which is usually enough to turn a normal person into a fine paste, but Algebrawn's newly augmented mind calculated the path of the punch and he was able to dodge it. He then inquired to Dr Tasty if he wanted to fight, but Dr Tasty just became more irritated. "NOw you've done it, you're now Dr Tasty's: Jerk Who Needs To Be Punched In The Face of the Week." Then Tasty shot a flash beam at him and knocked him into the wall. Somehow Algebrawn survived this weak attack, mostly due to the DARK rays also bolstering his body and due to the lengthy bodybuilding process giving his body cushioning for such a thing. Dr Tasty then walked back toward The Revengerists Compound while Algebrawn declared victory and said "If I ever see you in this gym again I'm going to kick your ass, fagot," then followed the now visibly agitated Awesome while shouting obscenities and threats. Dr Tasty ignored this as he was thinking about PacMan and couldn't be bothered to respond. When he got about a mile down the street he turned around and punched Algebrawn so hard that he flew back to the gym. "Uh huh. Don't bother." Dr Tasty shouted as he shot off into the sky to go back home to eat nachos and play pacman. Algebrawn declared Dr Tasty his arch nemesis, but nobody cared, because he's a douche. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Stupid Awesomes Category:Most Powerful Character